Lottie Montez
Charlotte "Lottie" Sierra Montez 'is a part-time courier in the Mojave Wasteland in 2281. Background Born in 2252 to small-time Oregon farmers, Lottie now resides in Westside. She's usually loitering and smoking outside of Miguel's Pawn Shop. Recruitment *Passing a Barter check of 30 *Passing a Speech check of 50 *Having the Cherchez La Femme perk and Charisma 6 *Having a reputation of "Liked" or higher on The Strip Upon recruitment, you will be given the perk Tiny Dasher, which supplies a 50% speed boost to both Lottie and the player. Quests Beyond the Beef You can attempt to offer her as a replacement meal to Mortimer, to which he replies that he “isn’t sure if there’s enough of her to prepare the dinner with.” You can convince him with a Speech of 35. Hard Headed Woman Lottie is the woman Jo mentions during the courier's travels. She can be met in Westside. Bringing up Jo will cause her to reply with a shocked tone, surprised that she's still living. Upon the player suggesting bringing Jo in, Lottie seems a little uneasy, but agrees to meet with her old friend. All Or Nothing At All In this quest, Lottie seems openly disdainful of Jo, unlike in HHW. She scoffs and says she's shocked that "strung-out junkie scarecrow isn't rotting in the gutters". It will take a Speech check of 60 to get her to agree to meet with Jo this time. Upon speaking with her, Lottie makes snide remarks and is annoyed at the courier for even bothering with this reunion. Lottie speaks to Jo with complete disregard for civility from this point on, acting smug and berating Jo at any chance she can get. (Personal Quest Here) Like/Dislike Points There are many ways the player can accumulate like points in order to begin (Personal Quest). *Convincing Alice Hostetler to run away without killing her mother OR stay and reconcile with her family in Someone to Watch Over Me +1 *Giving toys to the Mini-Boomers +1 (Only once, giving toys to multiple children will not result in multiple like points) * Using the Cherchez La Femme perk to recruit her +1 * Settling the conflict between the Kings and the NCR by taking down NCR Troops +1 * Killing Benny at The Tops +2 * Activating Archimedes II at HELIOS One +2 Likewise, you can also earn "dislike" points, which will cause her to quit should you accumulate 5. She cannot be rehired after quitting, and will tell you to "get bent" should you try to speak to her at Westside again. *Insulting her in conversation -1 *Threatnening her -1 *Hitting a child -1 (Only occurs once, hitting multiple children will not result in multiple dislike points) * *Having NCR take control of Primm -2 *Siding with Big Sal and Nero in How Little We Know -2 Factions NCR Lottie go on about how much she hates the NCR should you go into any of their areas (Camp McCarran, Forlorn Hope, etc.). If your reputation goes up with them too much, she’ll say she’s not helping you help NCR take over Vegas and "you’d better knock that shit off". If it goes up more, she'll tell you, “I’m out. Find someone else ta be yer lackey, Jarhead.” Legion She’ll make a comment upon entering The Fort about how this whole place gives her the creeps. If your reputation with the Legion starts going up, she’ll give you a warning in the form of nagging you about how gross these guys are and don’t even think for a second she’s going to stick with you if you keep working with these skirt-wearing psychopaths. If your reputation goes higher after she warns you, she’ll leave with a big “Fuck you”. House She won’t be as upset if you side with House. If you speak to her and ask her what she thinks, she will suggest talking with that “smiley li’l robot” again, provided you’ve met Yes Man, or swinging for an Independent Vegas. However, she won't leave even if you tell her you're still going to work with House. She’ll then mention staying on House’s good side, flatter him, etc. After all, you want to make sure you (and her) are well compensated for all the trouble you’re going through. Yes Man If you choose to go with Yes Man for an independent Vegas, her dialogue will become pretty ass-kissy at times. She, of course, wants to get on your good side once you go through with this whole idea, hoping she’ll get some perks for being pals with Mr/s. Vegas. The Strip 'The Charimen As much as she dislikes "that scumbag Benny", Lottie admits that The Tops is her favorite casino. If you enter The Aces Theatre, she'll jokingly consider going on stage and auditioning, saying she can {C}carry a tune pretty well. 'The Omertas' Lottie dislikes the Omertas, calling them gross and creepy, "like a small-scale Legion". However, being afraid of their reactions should they discover her opinion, she keeps her mouth shut in the casino. She'll call you out if you help Nero and Big Sal with their plan to attack the Strip. If you follow Cachino's path and have the three of them shoot each other or take all three of them down yourself, Lottie will swear and start laughing in disbelief. 'The White Glove Society' Lottie tells the player the Ultra-Luxe gives her the heebie-jeebies, saying it's too sterile and fancy for her tastes. She holds no opinion on how you solve the quest Beyond the Beef, but will make a comment on how messed up it is to be helping a bunch of insane cannibals, should you aid Mortimer. Jacobstown She’s extremely terrified of super mutants, and when approaching Jacobstown, she’ll stop and ask if it’s all right that she just waits a little ways away from the settlement. You can let her wait (you WILL have to select “Follow me” on the companion wheel upon leaving Jacobstown, if you want her to follow). Or, you can convince her with a Speech of 60 that she doesn’t have to worry and you’ll make sure she’s safe. Alternatively, with a ST 7 (or Terrifying Presence), you can intimidate her and tell her that what those super mutants might do to her is nothing compared to what you’ll do to her if she doesn’t get her ass in gear. Brotherhood of Steel She thinks they're a bunch of creepy shut-in self-righteous assholes. If the player destroys the bunker, she'll say that was maybe a bit of an overkill, but holds no strong opinons otherwise. Companion Interactions Boone Not fond of Boone, obviously due to his NCR ties. She finds him mopey and a complete drag. She gets the sinking suspicion that one day he's going to snap and blow their heads off and will mention this to the courier in a hushed tone. Cass Veronica Arcade Lily Completely terrified of Lily. Will say she doesn't trust her, what with Lily's "condition" and the fact that she's a nightkin and "All of them super mutants are completely bonkers!". Tells the courier to watch their back around Lily to make sure Lily doesn't end up snapping it in two. Raul Gets along fairly well with Raul, which is surprising considering her distaste for ghouls. She enjoys having someone to snark about people with, she'll say. ED-E Rex Inventory Notes *She’ll make snarky comments if you use chems in her presence, and crack jokes if you become addicted at any point. *If you test out FISTO or use his “services” at the Atomic Wrangler, she’ll mumble under her breath (outside of dialogue) how gross that is and call you a “rust-humper”. She will also do this if you sleep with Beatrix, calling you a “corpse-fucker”. *If you confront her about it shortly after she makes those comments, she’ll deny she said anything. With a Speech of 40, PE 6, or a ST 7 (or Terrifying Presence), you can call her out on it/threaten her into repeating herself. She’ll laugh nervously and apologize, saying, “H-Hah, c’mon, now! That was just a joke! Between friends! Friends make jokes! We’re friends! Right! Hahah…” You can either laugh and brush it off, tell her not to do it again, or tell her you’ll “snap her little arms if she ever makes a crack like that again”. *She reacts negatively to wisecracks about her haircut. *When idle, she’ll take a smoke break. *She likes kids, and will make comments about those “cute li’l rascals” when passing by children. She'll get upset if you end up hitting or shooting a child. *You can tease her about her appearance (nose, height, teeth, etc.), which just results in her getting mad and calling you an asshole, ending the conversation. Gallery tumblr_m1tgugSjkT1qbxtr1o1_1280.jpg tumblr_m1tgugSjkT1qbxtr1o2_1280.jpg tumblr_m1wf3clvqO1qbxtr1o1_1280.jpg tumblr_m1wf4dPhFP1qbxtr1o1_1280.jpg tumblr_m1x47av7s71qbxtr1o1_1280.jpg tumblr_m1x47av7s71qbxtr1o2_1280.jpg